legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 3
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 3 centers around the mysterious silver Ninja's return to Ninjago to face Lloyd for the second year in a row. Story " It had been a year since I had that ‘battle’ with the silver ninja. I had grown since then, and I was now reunited with my father after freeing him from his curse. Ninjago City was in desperate need for repair once again, and we started to get to work. I wanted to spend quality time with my father now. Unfortunately, I could not get that quality time I wanted right away. I was talking with my mother and father, when he came. In a flash of green light, the silver ninja appeared in front of us, wearing a Kimono Gi similar to ours. The silver ninja stared at me in confusion. “Lloyd! How longs it been? Seriously, it’s been a year, how are you so…?” “Tall. Yeah I know. It’s been a while.” “You’re also golden. Cool.” He reaches out his hand, and a lime green elemental blade appeared in it. “Are you ready?” He asked I looked at my parents and back at the silver ninja, “Yes. Lets go!” My father held me back and said “ Lloyd wait! Who is this strange ninja?” “He’s here to fight, father. I don’t know why, but I don’t think he’s gonna leave unless I do.” The silver ninja nodded and began to raise his hand, to create a dome as he had last time, but I stopped him “No. The others will not intervene. Right guys?” I looked at the others for confirmation and they all nodded “Ok let’s do it!” The silver ninja came at me with his sword, and I used my golden Power to block it. I used my power once again to shoot golden energy right at his chest, but from his chest came a vengestone chest plate that absorbed it “Aha!” The silver ninja laughed. The chest plate disappeared, which caused my golden power to be reflected back at me I fell backward, and as I did, the silver ninja jumped on me and held his sword on my throat “Hiyah!” I kicked back up and caused him to fall to his knee, “Woah, I really didn’t expect that…” he sighed heavily and got up, grabbing his sword and spun into a whirling tornado of green light. “He knows Spinjitzu!” My father exclaimed behind me. Wherever this guy is from, he was taught well. I don’t know how he does it so perfectly! I concentrated my golden power from my core and released it sharply at him, but he evaded my attack. I didn’t see what came next— he spun around me and struck me in the back with his blade, and I fell over. He flipped me over and pointed his blade at my neck. “I win.” He said. He jumped off me and helped me up. “That was better than last time… but you’re not ready I think.” He walked away, waved, and disappeared in a flash of green light… “What’s that guy’s deal?” Jay exclaimed. “I don’t know… but he’s coming to us for a reason.” I stared at the place where he disappeared and noticed a lingering glimmer of green… Who are you, Silver Ninja? " Feedback Likes 110 on Instagram Comments @nin_jen4: Hmm So the next part will take place after the rebooted finale then? @ultimateninjax: I wonder who's the next ninja to battle the silver ninja, Zane possibly? Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters